


Tonight

by bi_swan_trash



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Myka, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_swan_trash/pseuds/bi_swan_trash
Summary: Basically just porn without plot between Myka and Helena





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Still rolling with the headcanon that Myka is trans. You can learn more about that headcanon on my tumblr halfblood-divergent-demigod under the tag #trans myka

Myka heard a knock on her door. She checked the clock, seeing it was just after midnight. She pushed herself out of bed and opened the door to see Helena standing right outside of her room.

“Helena?” Myka couldn’t think coherently as Helena surged toward her, kissing her like it was oxygen. She just barely managed to pull the other woman inside of the room before shutting the door.

When they broke apart they were both breathing audibly.

“We’ve been playing this game too long, Myka,” Helena said.

Myka wanted to respond — truly she did — but the only sound that came out was a breathy groan as she pulled Helena toward her again.

They worked their way to the bed, both of them shirtless by the time Helena was straddled on top of Myka.

She slowly worked her way down Myka’s body, kissing and teasing every inch of skin — looking for all the most sensitive areas. When she made it to the top of Myka’s pants she started to pull at them when Myka stopped her.

“Wait,” Myka strained. “I…”

Helena sat up, suddenly aware that Myka was starting to become anxious. “What’s wrong? If this is too soon, I understand.”

“No! It’s just…” Myka put her hands over her face while practically her whole body started to flush red.

“Myka,” Helena prodded lightly. She reached up and gently pulled Myka’s hands from her face. “Talk to me.”

Myka’s face scrunched up and she closed her eyes tight. “God, I said I wouldn’t do this,” she whispered.

“Listen to me,” Helena said, brushing some of Myka’s wild curls to the side, “if this is because we’re moving too fast, then we will stop. But if this is because you think I’ll be disappointed or surprised by what I find under here,” she tugged on Myka’s pants, “One, you know I’d never be unsatisfied with whatever I find, darling. And two, it wouldn’t matter anyway. It’s you,  _ Myka _ , the person I want to be with that  _ does _ matter.”

Helena paused, giving Myka a minute to digest what she’d just said. “Do we need to stop?”

“Could we just… go slower? I don’t want to stop,” Myka breathed.

Helena smiled. “Of course, darling.” She leaned back down and captured Myka’s lips in a deep kiss.

Myka settled her hands on Helena’s hips.

Helena moaned as Myka pressed her hands firmly into Helena’s hip bones causing her to grind down into Myka.

Myka’s breath hitched. She pulled Helena down so that they were skin to skin and rolled them so that they were on their sides. She placed her hand firmly on Helena’s back, pulling her closer.

Helena responded by entangling their legs and biting softly on Myka’s lower lip.

“You don’t make it  _ easy _ to go slower,” Myka complained.

Helena chuckled. “I can’t help that I’m this alluring.” She paused, taking a moment to look into Myka’s eyes. “I have no problem being fully nude first. If that would help.”

Myka grinned mischievously as she sat up to straddle Helena, immediately sliding off her pants.

At this, Helena laughed. “My, my. Someone’s excited.”

Myka hovered above her face. “Shut up,” she said playfully, kissing Helena for emphasis.

Once Helena was completely unclothed, Myka paused. “You’re beautiful.”

Helena reached up and tugged at a curl, before cupping Myka’s cheek and then slid her hand down her neck, breasts, stomach, just to come to a rest on the waistband of Myka’s pants.

“Says the gorgeous woman in front of me,” Helena replied.

Myka smiled and bent back down to kiss her neck.

Helena tangled her fingers in Myka’s hair, encouraging her to continue.

Myka moved to take Helena’s breast in her mouth, sucking and biting gently at her nipple.

Helena opened her mouth, releasing a breathy moan at the sensation.

Satisfied with Helena’s reaction, Myka moved further down, settling her head between Helena’s legs. She started slow, circling Helena’s entrance with her tongue, before licking at her clit, eliciting strangled high-pitched cries from the other woman.

“Oh  _ god _ ,” Helena whimpered, burying her fingers further into Myka’s wild mane and tugging as Myka sped up her ministrations. Helena’s body started to tense and her face twisted as she teetered on the edge.

She’d been trying to stay quiet— they weren’t exactly  _ alone _ in the BnB— but she couldn’t contain her loud moan as Myka caused her to cum. Back arched and eyes closed in ecstasy, Myka drew out the orgasm as long as she could.

When her breathing finally slowed, she slowly opened her eyes to meet Myka’s gaze. She smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Seems my performance has a lot to live up to.”

Myka laughed and kissed her collarbone. “I’m glad I impressed you.”

“Would you like me to return the favor?” Helena asked, hooking her fingers on the edge of Myka’s pants.

Myka blushed and bit her bottom lip as she settled her knees on either side of Helena’s hips. “What are you comfortable with?”

“What do you want to do to me?” Helena purred, pulling at a lock of Myka’s hair.

“I… I want to be inside you,” Myka whispered.

That can be arranged,” Helena replied, slowing starting to slide Myka’s pants off of her body.

Myka — a tad impatient — took over and shimmied out of the pants and her underwear, now fully naked.

“Someone is  _ very  _ excited about all this,” Helena remarked.

Myka averted her eyes, but Helena reached up and held Myka’s face to look at hers.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, darling. I’m quite flattered, actually.”

Helena pulled Myka down for a kiss, causing friction between their bodies.

“I’m ready whenever you are,” Helena assured her.

Myka nodded and fumbled around a bit before achieving her goal, sliding in easily.

Helena took in a sharp breath.

“Are you alright?” Myka asked.

Helena nodded and urged Myka on.

Myka started slowly, moving to the rhythm of Helena’s breathing. Little moans escaped her throat and she sped up, craving more friction.

As she alternated between shallow and deep thrusts Helena’s breath quickened. She pulled Myka down for a hard kiss causing Myka’s thrusts to become frantic, orgasm moments away.

“Helena, I-”

“It’s alright,” Helena assured her.

With that bit of confirmation, Myka came, shuddering as she eased herself out of Helena to lie next to her.

She immediately pulled Helena’s body to her own, enjoying the sensation of their naked flesh. She kissed her, slowly this time.

Helena reached up and tangled her fingers in Myka’s hair again, gently pulling and eliciting a small groan.

Myka pulled Helena on top of her, settling her hands on Helena’s hips, pressing into the hip bones.

“I want to watch,” Myka whispered, running a teasing hand over Helena’s dark pubic hair. Myka knew she wouldn’t be able to get hard again so soon due to the estrogen, but that wouldn’t stop her from pleasuring Helena a second time.

Helena licked her lips and ran a hand through her hair. “Well then, what are you waiting for?”

With that, Myka entered her slowly with two fingers. She gently probed her fingers inside, massaging the rigid wall in the front, while gently resting her thumb on her sensitive clit.

Helena gasped as Myka teased her fingers in and out in short quick motions.

Myka could feel Helena’s walls tightening around her fingers, her face scrunched up in ecstasy.

Helena’s bent forward and she attempted to muffle her moans as Myka drew out her orgasm as long as she could.

Helena, still quaking slightly, dismounted Myka’s fingers and laid down next to her, snuggling down into her shoulder.

Myka kissed the top of Helena’s head.

After a few moments of pleasant silence Myka spoke. “Was this okay?”

“Physically or emotionally, darling?” Helena asked.

“I think it was clearly good physically,” Myka replied, smirking.

“You mean in relation to the team, then,” Helena said, looking into Myka’s eyes. “You’re wondering about how this fits into the Warehouse chaos.”

Myka nodded.

“One step at a time, Helena told her, “and I’ll be with you the whole way.”

“You better be, Wells,” Myka said playfully.

Helena laughed, turning so that she could be the little spoon.

Myka kissed Helena’s exposed shoulder before pulling her closer.

They were in this together.


End file.
